Seishirou's Watching Me
by reyrocks
Summary: Subaru is tired of not fitting in. He finds a friend in a mysterious stranger outside his window. 'I don't have to worry, because I know Seishirou-san is watching me…' Based off of Slendy's Watching Me by Hosozukuri.


**Hey! Welcome to another story! A long time ago when I first watched Tsubasa, I wrote a couple of stories, but being my stupid self, I lost them and never rewrote them. I've gotten back into it recently so I decided to write for it! Kamui and Subaru are such babes and I've always loved them, particularly Kamui, but I have so many good ideas for stories mostly about Subaru! Either way I hope you enjoy this story! I sometimes feel like a better author could have done the idea of this story justice, but I still think I did a good job! The story is based off of the song**_** Slendy's Watching Me **_**by Hosozukuri on YouTube. I suggest looking it up! Also, in the story, Kamui and Subaru are little kids, about eight years old (human years). Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the song _Slendy's Watching Me_ by Hosozukuri**

* * *

Seishirou's Watching Me

Subaru closed his bedroom door, shutting out the voices on the other side. He leaned against the door and sighed in relief. He looked at the clock which read one AM.

"I guess I'll just go to sleep. Kamui will be back soon," the young vampire said. He changed into his nightwear and crawled into the bed he shared with his twin. Without him there, it felt cold and empty. "Just go to sleep. Nothing bad will happen. Nobody is here to tease me…"

Just before Subaru had retreated to his room, all the vampire children were gathering to listen to the clan elders tell stories. They were told about the vampire hunters who come out at night and capture any stray little vampires roaming around. Normally, Subaru wouldn't believe the silly tales they were told, but the elder had proclaimed them true.

"I swear!" he had said, "You can hear them hunting and waiting beyond the border. They'll do anything to coax you over. Never listen to them! You're safe right here where you belong."

Even this didn't bother Subaru all too much, until some of the older vampire started picking on him.

"Hey Subaru! You better watch out!"

"Yeah, he's a weakling so he's an easy target!"

"Don't listen to them, Subaru. The hunters would never want a soft and worthless vampire like _you!_"

"I bet he won't even be able to sleep tonight!"

The taunts of his clan mates had really hurt him, another thing they would tease him about. Many of the others thought of him as weak because he was much more kind and gentle than normal vampires. He had a strong appreciation for the human race which was not a common trait for a vampire to possess. Everyone looked down on him because he was different. Normally his twin brother would stand up for him, but he'd been whisked away by another group. Subaru didn't want to listen to their insults or worse – break down crying (another thing vampires didn't do that he'd be teased about) – so he escaped to his room.

"I'm not weak, I'm not!" Subaru said quietly. "And I'm not scared of any hunters!" Even though he told himself that, the combination of the stories and taunts were enough to put him on edge. Pulling the covers over his head, Subaru closed his eyes and attempted to get to sleep. With a lot on his mind and his absent twin, he tossed and turned in the bed, unable to get any rest.

"This is hopeless!" the young vampire pouted. He hated how the words of other bothered him. He hated how dependent he was on his brother to be there for him when he should be able to stand up for himself. Why did he always take things to heart? Suddenly he heard a creaking noise.

"Ah, Kamui?" Subaru called. He sat up in bed, curious as to where the noise had come from. No one had opened the door. Against his better judgment, Subaru walked over to his window and peeked outside. "Ah!" Subaru quickly turned away from the window, terrified. Out his window under the ancient tree was a frightening figure standing there staring back at him with a grin on his face. It was a man wearing a white cloak. He had jet black hair and his right eye seemed to lack color and it had a glassy look to it. Subaru looked out the window again and was surprised to see that the man was gone without a trace.

"I only looked away for a moment! It's like he wasn't even there! Did I imagine it?" he wondered.

"Subaru?"

"Kamui!" He was glad to see his twin.

"What are you doing by the window?" his brother asked.

"I… thought I saw something…"

"Don't let those stories bother you, Subaru. Even if they're true, like the old man said, you're safe here. Besides, I'll always be there for you," Kamui said.

"I know." Subaru left the window and crawled in bed with his twin. Kamui nuzzled against his shoulder as they embraced each other. Subaru closed his eyes, but couldn't get his mind off of what he saw. '_I know there was someone there. Why did they leave? Maybe he was shy…'_ he thought. He fell asleep thinking about the man with the charming smile.

* * *

Subaru found himself in a place he'd never been before. It was a place with towering cherry blossom trees everywhere. The pink petals were scattered across the ground and flew in the breeze where ever he went, leaving a sweet aroma in the air. He strolled down the stone pathway, daydreaming. _'Am I the only one here?'_ He question was answered when he found a familiar figure underneath one of the trees.

"It's you!" cried Subaru. Then he realized this person was a complete stranger. They may not have even recognized him from before. "Uh, were you the person outside of my house?"

"I was indeed," he replied.

"Why were you just standing there? Don't you have a home or something?"

The man in white chuckled; his white eye gleamed in the light. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Huh? Well… I'm Subaru. What about you?"

"Seishirou."

"Oh…" '_What do I say now?'_

"You are very special, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said suddenly.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Because you are my friend."

"Seishirou-san… are you a hunter?"

"I am."

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"No, we are friends, aren't we?"

"I guess…" The little vampire looked around nervously, unsure of what to say next. Not only was this man a stranger, but he was also a hunter. Subaru wasn't sure if he could trust what the older man said, even if he had said that he was his friend. "How did we get here anyway?" Subaru asked.

"I followed you into your dream so I could speak with you."

"Why don't you just come and talk to me while I'm awake? I mean, you are a hunter and all, but I saw you outside my house. You could have said something."

"That is not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because it is. This is the only place we may communicate as long as you are _here_."

"What does that mean?" Subaru asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are waking up, Subaru-kun." He was right. Everything was fading away and Subaru could feel his body beginning to tire. Before he was completely out, he heard the hunter's voice again. "I'll see you soon, Subaru. In the meantime, I'll be watching over you…"

'_Seishiro-san…'_

Subaru opened his eyes. His brother was still asleep next to him and it was still dark outside. He turned to look at the clock but instead, he saw mismatched eyes staring back at him standing at his bedside. Frightened, he let out a scream, but Seishirou just smiled back at him.

"Subaru! What's wrong?" He'd awoken his brother. Subaru looked at his sleepy twin. Didn't he sense the other man's presence in the room?

"Kamui it's…" Subaru looked in the direction of the hunter.

"What are you looking at?"

"You don't see anything?"

"No, there's nothing there, Subaru…" Subaru stared at his twin in disbelief. Seishirou was _right there._ "You're just tired, Subaru. Go back to sleep." They lay back down and Kamui was out like a light, but Subaru just laid there clutching his twin. Seishirou's eyes never strayed from him nor did he say anything.

'_Kamui couldn't see him…'_ Subaru thought. '_Why can I see him?'_

It turned out that no one could see the man with the glass eye. From that night on, Subaru would see Seishirou all around the town just watching from a distance. He never spoke to anyone and no one spoke to him. The only time Subaru could ever speak with him was when he visited his dreams.

He'd been meeting with the hunter almost every night now. He knew he shouldn't, considering whom he was, but the little vampire had grown very attached to him. '_Seishirou-san is so kind… he'd never hurt me!' _Subaru thought. Not even his brother knew about the meetings. Subaru knew that Kamui would get mad that he was meeting a hunter.

When the he met with Seishirou, Subaru would often do most of the talking. He shared about his day and his feelings like he'd known him for years. He'd just entered his dream and found Seishirou waiting under the same cherry tree like always. The trees were always in bloom and never withered in his dream.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru happily ran to him and embraced him.

"Hello Subaru-kun," Seishirou replied with a smile.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want to, Subaru-kun."

"Hm…" The vampire thought hard. "Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide first! You count to thirty, go!" Subaru ran off to find a good hiding spot. None of the other vampire children ever wanted to play games like this. He'd seen the human children play them before and when he'd suggested them to the others, they'd laughed at him and called him childish. The games the others enjoyed involved torture or pain. Or both. Subaru didn't like that. He was glad Seishirou always played games with him.

Since there were limited places to hide, Subaru decided on a large cherry tree a bit farther away as his hiding spot. '_He'll never find me!'_ Subaru thought.

"I found you Subaru-kun~"

"Seishirou-san!" There stood the hunter grinning happily at him. "You always find me so easily! Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"Of course not. I'm very familiar with this place is all." The two sat under the tree while Subaru chatted away while Seishirou listened. He never knew how much time had passed, but it really didn't matter because time here didn't mean anything; only that Subaru was asleep.

"Seishirou-san…"

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone think hunters are mean? You're always so kind to me, so why does everyone tell us to stay away from people like you?"

"Subaru-kun, not all hunters are like me. Most of them are cold and ruthless and would never let you go if they caught you," Seishirou said.

"I see…"

"You don't have to worry Subaru-kun. I'll always watch over you," the hunter said.

"I wish you could stay at my house. Then we could have fun all the time," the little vampire said sadly. The hunter frowned.

"Subaru-kun, how would you like to go to a place like that?"

Subaru's eyes lit up. "You mean we could play games and talk all the time?"

"Yes." The hunter smiled.

"I would love that!" Subaru said delighted.

"Good. Meet me at the border between our two territories. I'll take you to a place where we can be together all the time."

"Really? When?"

"As soon as you wake up," Seishirou said. "Run to the border as quickly as you can. I'll be waiting for you." A flurry of petals blew around them, making Subaru feel light headed.

"I promise I'll come! I can't wait Seishirou-san!" Subaru blacked out before he could see the devious smile on the hunter's face.

* * *

Subaru's eyes shot open. '_I have to go now!' _He silently untangled himself from his twin's arms that were wrapped around him. Kamui was sleeping soundly and didn't notice his absence. '_I don't know when I'll be home, but I really don't feel too bad. I'll never have to deal with the other vampires making fun of me again!' _ Subaru thought. He grabbed his cloak and gave one last loving glance towards his brother before he left. '_He'll be better off without me…'_

The young vampire had never run so fast in his life. He'd only been sprinting for a few minutes before he realized he was approaching the end of his clan's territory and the beginning of the hunter's. Subaru prayed that Seishirou would be there. He was a man to his word; Subaru spotted the white cloak across the border and ran into the man's arms.

"Seishirou-san! You waited just like you said!"

"Of course. I would never lie to you Subaru." He smiled and hugged the hunter again. '_I'm so happy!'_ he thought.

"Subaru, what are you doing?!"

Subaru turned to the voice and saw his father, mother, and Kamui across the border. Kamui must have noticed he was gone. His brother looked terrified as he clutched to their mother.

"Subaru, please come back over here!" his mother cried. Subaru looked up to Seishirou, looking for an answer.

"Do whatever makes you happy," he said with a grin.

"I'm happy with you, Seishirou-san!"

"Then let's go." Seishirou held out his hand and Subaru took it. He looked back at his family. Pain was stricken across his father's face and his mother was in tears. Kamui looked as though he'd been betrayed. '_Why do they look so sad? I'm so happy!'_ Subaru thought.

"Seishirou-san, can Kamui come too?"

"No Subaru-kun, only you may come for now."

"I see…" He turned back to his twin. "Don't worry, Kamui! Seishirou will come for you another day!"

"Subaru no!" Tears had finally appeared in his twin's eyes as he begged for his twin to return. As the mist rolled in and the branched swayed in the breeze, the two disappeared into the night.

'_I don't have to worry because I know Seishirou-san is watching me.'_

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll let you decide if Seishirou's intentions were good or bad. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**~reyrocks**


End file.
